Halloween to remember
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: Halloween arrives at konoha and tsunade wants to make something that her loyal ninjas wont forget but she needs help, who other that her apprentice. bad summary. R


_**EMOGIRL HERE! I WAS WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE AND I GOT THIS IDEA AND I THINK IT WILL MAKE A GOOD STORY, I WILL PUT THE AKATSUKI IN IT BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE IT BETTER, SO….I HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R!**_

_Today was October 30, one day away from Halloween. Everyone was busy with the __Preparations for the__festival. The festival will be something big, but Tsunade wanted to do something else for her loyal ninjas of Konoha, something they will never forget, but she needed help and who other than her apprentice, Sakura Haruno __Tsunade was in her office talking with said ninja about her plan, while she smirk and laugh evilly._

"_You…want to kill them don't you?"_

"_Not at all, I just want them to have a Halloween to remember" _

"_Well then…count with me!" she said smirking just like the woman in front of her. _

"_Let's __get into__action; we don't have too much time!"_

"_Hai!" _

_And they star to work on their plan all night for everything to be ready, oh boy if they know_

_**NEXT DAY: OCTOBER 31: 6:00 PM**_

_Everyone was called for a meeting; the hokage said it was __urgent, what they didn't know that it was the first step of a evil plan._

"_Why are you here Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said not looking up from his book_

"_Well, many people_****_say they have seen ghosts around the forest outside konoha this days…"_

"_so? A lot of people say a lot of things" Ino pointed and everyone in the room nodded even sakura who was next to Tsunade drinking some tea._

"_I know, but some ambu have seen similar thing like those, they even have seen a woman in white dress and black hair walking through the woods at night"_

"_Sempai…tobi is sacred!" _

"_Shut up tobi un!" __**(A/N: remember I will put the akatsuki in this story)**_

"_and why are we here again?"Kiba asked_

"_Well I want you to go and che-"She was cut off by a crow with a scroll on its back, she read it and raised an eyebrow_

"_What is it?" Pain asked looking at the hokage_

"_It's a full report saying everything that has happened in the forest" _

"_Who send it?" Neji asked_

"_a certain… Hatsuharu Himura"_

_Then sakura who was next to Tsunade__ spit out her tea and __began__to cough _

"_Sakura are you okay?" Sasori said walking at her side_

"_Tell me this is a sick joke!" she said looking at the hokage with wide eyes_

"_Why should I lie?" Said person said, holding the laugh, everything was going according to plan, sakura's eyes wide more._

"_Is there something wrong?" Sasuke said a little worried about__the strange behavior of his teammate. Sakura turned around to look at all the people that were there and they give a step back because __at the surprise to see the fear in the kunoichi's eyes_

"_H-hatsuharu died t-two years a-ago" everyone's eyes went wide_

"_W-w-what!?" Naruto yelled/asked_

"_He and__I were good friends, we went on a mission and he lost his life__during that mission…and that was two years ago…"_

"_H-how do you know someone is not trying to fucking joke with us" Hidan said looking at the pinkette, who shook her head saying no_

"_No one knew about him because he was a spy the only persons how know about him was me and another spy, who is already dead"_

"_so who do you think send it?"_

"_The message said that it was his" Tsunade said looking at the firm_

"_Let me see that" Sakura said taking the paper, after looking at it, she turned paled and start to shake, making everyone tense._

"_N-now what?!" Tenten asked _

"_There is no doubt about it, he send it!" and she let the paper fall from her shaking hands_

"_why are you so sure?" _

"_He was a close friend of mine Shikamaru and I will recognize his letter anywhere and it has some particular things of him, like the why he __redact__ the report and almost at the end the author put a happy face like he always does and he is the only one that can do it"_

"_Shit we're screwed!"Kisame was starting to freak out, well everyone was like him while sakura and Tsunade tried not to laugh._

"_Okay then I want all of you to go and investigate!"_

"_WHAT!?" almost everyone yelled_

"_W-what if t-there is r-really a g-ghost, it g-going to k-kill us!" Hinata said while imagining her death _

"_But it could be an enemy trying to take us away and take advantage of it" Konan pointed out and some nodded_

"_I think Konan-chan is right, we should go…who ever knows about Hatsuharu may have vital information of the village, so I am going"_

"_What!? Sakura-chan what if he really is a ghost!" Naruto yelled_

"_He is right saku-chan, Tobi says we shouldn't go!"_

"_Yeah, we better let that to another person" Kisame suggested and everyone nodded_

"_oh..I understand now" sakura smirk as Tsunade._

"_What do you understand?" Sasuke and Itachi said together_

"_Nothing…only that you are all scary cats!" Sakura said pointing at them_

"_What? Bitch we aren't fucking scared!"_

"_Then why don't you want to go with me?"_

"_B-because…"_

"_HA! I KNEW IT! And i though you we guy didn't have fear in the world, but look at you, you are almost wet your pants! Hahaha" Sakura start to laugh just like Tsunade, their faces were priceless._

"_We are not scared sakura-chan and we will go with you!" Deidara said _

"_He is right we will go with you my __youthful sakura-san!" Lee said standing next to gai who was crying anime style by his student words _

"_Perfect…you will leave after finishing __the__decoration if the festival dismissed"_

"_Hai!" and they left except for sakura_

"_Everything goes according to plan…"_

"_Indeed….MUAHAHAHA!"_

"_You are crazy you know that right?...anyways is everything ready?"_

"_Yup! You better go and tell me when they finish putting everything in its place"_

"_Hai…wait the festival begins at 8 so everything will happen during the festival?"  
"Correct, you are dismissed"_

"_See you in a while" and they both smirk waiting for the night._

_LATER THAT DAY: 7:40 PM._

_Everyone was gathered in the gates of the village waiting for sakura, it was already dark the only thing__that lights__were__the lights of the__village. A few minutes later sakura came running_

"_Sorry for being late, it's just that we had a report that a group of girl disappeared in the forest two hours ago"_

"_Y-you're k-kidding right?" Ino asked sakura who shook her head_

"_And not only that, in the last four hours huge black animals__have been__drugging__people away, one of them could escape and was put in hospital because he had a lot of animal__bites, he told me that he saw a woman in white with long black hair with burns all over her body screaming in the forest …odd right?"_

_She smirked when she saw everyone pale and shaking_

"_y-yeah…well what are we w-waiting for let's get g-going" Pain said, he didn't know why but he was scared as hell. _

"_Sure, let's going!" Sakura said with I smile, she felt a little bad for her friends, but she got over it._

_They began to walk, everyone was in silence, not even naruto or tobi was talking, they were to scared, sakura began to feel little uncomfortable so she start the conversation._

"_so…who have you all been?"_

"_Good I guess, the missions have been simple" Kakashi asked trying to not feel fear_

"_Aa…and how has been your stay in konoha so far?" she asked looking at the akatsuki_

"_It's been good, we are more relax" pain commented_

"_And I am not the only girl anymore" Konan said smiling at sakura who return the smile._

"_And who abut you sakura-san we haven't seen each other in a while" Neji asked_

"_Well i-AHHHH!" she was cut off by an__agonizing__cry of a woman most of them let a scream escape their lips and other just frozen._

"_W-w-what w-was t-than!?" Kisame asked turning white._

"_I think it is the same woman the man told me" sakura said looking at the forest_

"_We should go back!" Naruto yelled _

"_TOBI IS SCARED, TOBI WANTS TO GO HOME!" Tobi started to cry and hold on sakura's arm._

"_We can't! We need to rescue the people that have been taken!" sakura said holding back her laugh_

"_Rescue them from what!? Let go forehead!" _

1.1_"Sorry Ino, but I can't I need to-" she was cut by another scream but this time it was closer, then there was a huge roar_

"_NOW WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled trying to find anyone_

"_Neji! Tell me how is at 2 km from here in that direction! Hinata do the same but in the other dirrection!" Sakura said knowing he won't find anything; neji used his byakugan but didn't see anything_

"_There is nothing there sakura" Neji said looking at her_

"_S-same h-here"_

"_What? Are you sure?!"_

"_What's wrong sakura?" Yamato asked_

"_This doesn't make sense!" Sakura's eyes wide _

"_w-what doesn't m-make sense?" Sasori asked _

"_I saw someone running that way" Sakura said putting a fake confuse look on her face_

"_Are you sure sakura?" Kakashi asked to his student_

"_Hai…"_

_Then everything went silence, to only thing that was heard was the wind, no one wanted to move, then there was a big roar, sakura looked at the direction of the sound and start to walk that direction_

"_Where are you going sakura-chan?" Naruto asked shaking_

"_I'm going to see what that noise was"_

"_But what if it's one of those fucking animals that take away people…it will fucking take you to!"Hidan said a little worried_

_She turned to see them and gave a smile "Well then __I trust__that you will rescue me" _

"_Of curse sakura-san we will protect you!" Lee said_

_She nodded and started to walk but was stop when Itachi called her_

"_Sakura…be careful" He told her and she was about to say something when everyone turn pale and shake _

"_What?" Pains pointed at something behind her, she turn around and came face to face with a woman with black eyes, white skin with burn all over her face, her dress was __torn and she was very thin. Sakura turn pale and start to shake. The woman start to scream in the face _

"_RUN! SAKURA RUN!" Sasuke yelled, and she did like she was told, she turned around at start to run toward her friends, but the woman grab her arm and start to drug her to the dark, Sakura started to scream making everyone scream. Kakuzu full of__courage run toward sakura and grab her waist and start to pull her away _

"_HELP ME!" He yelled and everyone went to help too and start to put sakura away from the woman, said person start to give agonizing screams and grab harder from sakura's arm making it bleed, her eye were turning red and her hair start to move to the sides then sakura gabbed a branch that was close to her and she through it to the woman and she let go of her and disappeared. _

_Everyone was on the floor panting and shaking _

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Ino yelled making everyone shiver _

"_OMG! IT ALMOST TOOK SAKURA!" Tenten added with tear in her eyes_

"_TOBI WANTS TO GO HOME!" he started to cry _

"_Sakura! are you okay?" Sasori asked running to sakura's side, she was sitting on her knees, shaking and pale grabbing her bleeding arm ¡, she didn't even look at him, she was starring at the ground._

"_I-I am o-okay" _

"_You are okay!? That thing almost took you and you arm is bleeding like hell and you say you are okay!?" Deidara yelled at her_

"_Shut up Deidara!" Pain yelled_

"_Okay…let's stay calm and think" Kiba said _

"_What was that thing?" Zetsu asked_

"_Her name is Hana, she used to leave in the village 20 years ago but her house went on fire and her family and her got trapped inside, she was the only one to get out alive, then she escaped and went into the forest and no one ever found her body, many says that she takes youth people thinking they are their sons…." Sakura said looking at the ground while everyone was looking at her with wide eyes_

"_How do you know?" Shino asked_

"_Well…Tsunade her suspicion, but she told me not to tell you until we knew it was really her, but there is no doubt about it now"_

"_SHIT! WE ARE FACING A DEATH PERSON!?" Kisame yelled _

"…"

"_We better go back to the hokage" Sai _suggested

"okay lets go"

Before they took a step there airs were filed with lullaby from a little girl, then it started to change **(A/N: See the song in my profile! it's a little scary haha but not too much XD).**

"What's that music?" Konan asked

"DON'T LISTEN IT! IS A EVIL LULLABY! IF YOU HERE IT YOU WILL DIE!" Kiba yelled

"AHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Naruto yelled

"TOBI WANTS TOBI'S MOMMY!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Deidara yelled at them feeling more nervous

Suddenly everything stopped only a whispered was heard, but they were not understandable until it got louder and louder.

"ssss…sssss"

"What? Who is making that noise?" Itachi asked looking at other, they all looked at him with wide eyes, no one was doing that sound

"sssssa…..ssssa" It got louder and louder until they fell it over them

"ssssakura….ssssakura…."

"Shit! Did it just say my name?!" Sakura asked grabbing naruto's arm and getting closer to him

"Oh damn! What are we going to do!?" Suddenly a guy went out of the forest, about their age, he had brown hair and he was wearing an ambu uniform. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura-chan…." They guy said smiling at her "I'm home…we are together again…"

"Sakura who is this guy?" Konan asked

"H-h-he is Hatsuharu…"

"WHAT!?"

"Sakura…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hatsuharu…what are you d-doing here?"

"What do you mean?..I came here so we can be together…like before"

"B-but you are death!" Sakura yelled at him

"Oh…you are right…you let them kill me…"

"What?! No I didn't I tried to save you…but…I was too late"

"NO!" she screamed making everyone shiver and become paler

"YOU LET THEM KILL ME! AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

And he run toward sakura, she got out of the way, and run toward Kakashi and stayed by his side, suddenly a lot of zombies came out of the woods and start to surround them

"SHIT! WERE SURROUNDED!" Neji yelled punching one of them in the stomach.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Were so dead!" Ino yelled , while the death peoples start go grab them and immobilizing them, the only person that was free was sakura but was being chased by hatsuharu, but said person grabbed her leg and drug her to the dark while she was screaming and kicking him but didn't work

"AHH! HELP ME! AHHHH!" sakura screamed trying to get away

"NO! SAKURA!" they yelled trying to get free

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Deidara yelled and took out a spider of clay and throw it to the death people and It mada and explosion, not big enough to kill their self but enough to kill the enemy, making the dust raise, when it was clear to see sakura was already gone.

"Damn..." Sasuke said

"OMG! THEY TOOK FOREHEAD!"

"We already know that, now shut up Ino!" Shikamaru said

"TOBI IS SCARED; THE MEAN GUY SAID HE WILL KILL SAKU-CHAN!"

"Shit! We have to find them" Hidan didn't like this place one bit. Then there was a scream…sakura's scream

"Over there!" Neji said and run followed by the other, but when got there they were confused

"But she was here a second ago" Neji said looking around

"I-I can't feel her chakra" Sai commented, then there were whispers

"Ssssai…" sai turn even **more** pale then he usually is

"Now it's after sai!"

"inooo…" Ino fainted when she heard her name

"Neejiiii.." he tensed

"Akatsukiii…." They shivered

"AHHHHHHH!" a horrible scream was heard, making them scream too. Then from the shadows sakura appeared she was looking at the ground

"Why…" she said and they turn around to see her with wide eyes, her clothe were dirty and torn and she had blood all over her body

"S-s-sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Why did you let him take me…?" she asked still looking at the ground, her hair was covering her eyes

"K-kitty…are you o-okay? Kisame asked

"You let her kill me…"

"No…" Kakashi said

"You said you would rescue me…but you didn't" She raised a little her voice. Next to her the woman with the white dress appeared and put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes start to go red again and she cave a evil laugh making everyone tense

"Now…I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She looked up, and here eye were completely white making them all scream like hell, they closed their eyes waiting for whatever was going to happen, but nothing happen, they only hear laughter, when they open their eyes they saw sakura and the woman on the floor laughing their heads off.

"haha their faces were hahaha hilarious hahaha" Sakura said clutching her stomach

"Hahaha I think I'm going to die hahaha" the woman said

"W-WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Pain yelled he was pissed and confused

Sakura and the woman looked at each other and stood up, the woman took off her mask and revealed her face….tsunade's face.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" they yelled in union

"W-what?" Kurenai asked even more confused

"Everything was a fucking joke!" Hidan yelled with his face really red

"Yup! Tsunade wanted to make something that you guys will never forget and I helped her" sakura said smiling

A few people fainted other just looked shock

"SAKU-CHAN IS REALLY MEAN! SHE IS NO A GOOD GIRL LIKE TOBI!"

"Yeah I agree it was mean!" Tenten yelled

Then a shadow came from behind sakura and put a hand on her hip, she turned around and saw the same guy who drug her away

"AHHH! HATSUHARU IS ALIVE!" Naruto yelled

"Hahaha don't worry Naruto he is not dead, guy let me present you Hatsuharu Himura, he is a spy"

"A pleasure to meet all of you and sorry for scaring you, Sakura-chan and Hokage-sama told me to help her with her plan" he said kissing sakura's cheek making every male glare at him

"i-it's okay…so..what is your relationship with sakura?" Sasori asked a little jealous

He saw this and smirk "Well I am sakura's boyfriend" he said making his smirk grow bigger

"NO WAY! FOREHEAD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A HOT BOYFRIEND?!"

"Hehe…sorry ino I kind of forget"

"And she couldn't present you to him until the prank was over"

"I don't like him" Sasuke and Itachi glared at him

"I don't care what you think uchiha-san" Hatsuharu said looking at him bored

"Well….why don't we go to the festival! Shizune must be wondering where I am"

"LETS GO!" sakura yelled grabbing hatsuharu hand and run to the village

"Worst Halloween ever…" Kisame said and the boys nodded

"Best Halloween ever!" Ino yelled and the girls nodded


End file.
